


Past Points

by InfoTeddy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfoTeddy/pseuds/InfoTeddy
Summary: A story of Ghost Guy and a dissimilar human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Ghost Guy” is the synonym I use for someone who goes by the names of “5tr4” and “Boorider7” online.  
> “Chara” is the synonym I use for someone who goes by the name of “Chara Dreemurr” online.
> 
> You probably won’t know who these two are, unless you’re from tOLP. You probably won’t know what tOLP is, unless you’re from Distractionware. You probably won’t know what Distractionware is, unless you know what VVVVVV is. You probably won’t know what VVVVVV is, unless you’re into indie games.
> 
> One day I asked for fanfiction requests on the tOLP Discord server. KapuDaKoopa told me to write some 5tr4 x Chara, and to make it as NSFW as possible. However, I don’t feel like writing NSFW without Es.

Our digital world is not always good. It harbors a big lot of malicious humans, who look as if such humans cannot turn into dissimilar things. Humans call such humans a “stubborn” human.

Today, I will talk about such a stubborn human. In fact, two stubborn humans. Both did bring about a big drama on an organization on our digital world.

This first human has a naming, that is similar to “Ghost Guy” but only in stylistic motif. How old that human is, our group still has confusion about. Possibly six, possibly four forward of six. Possibly that human did disinform us!

This human’s ally on our digital world, is that human two that I did talk about. That human did claim a lot of, frankly, crazy things about that human. Things such as, “I am as old as half of forty! No, wait, I was just tricking you guys,” and “I was originally a boy, but now I am a girl!” and such.

Although this human’s digital naming is similar to a child in a digital sport which had an autonomous construction, this human is not that child. This human has a naming of Chara.

With Ghost Guy and Chara, you cannot obtain clarity on what way both will go to to carry out what both want to accomplish.

If you took a look at Chara, Chara would always nag at individuals to “Go join my forum!” and such. If humans did join Chara’s forum, what would occur was, randomly, Chara would construct a forum, again.

This got to a point in which Chara did obtain a ban from that Discord guild of that organization I did talk about in a past paragraph. Many complaints did occur that day, and many praising words did occur, too. In this organization’s past, Chara did obtain a ban from that organization’s forums. It was only a four-month ban, but as it did turn out that Chara’s digital world sayings and habits did not shift into good sayings and habits, David did shift Chara’s forum ban into a ban that did not carry an hour that ban would stop.

All whilst this was going on, Ghost Guy was always talking about how this organization should go forgiving Chara, and go forgiving Chara again, and again, and again.

It got to a point in which Ghost Guy did obtain a ban from that organization’s Discord guild, too. It looks as if that ban has no hour in which it will lift, thankfully. Ghost Guy’s ban was for off-topic posting, his usual habits.

It was a normal day of Ghost Guy talking with Chara on Discord. In this communication, Chara brought up that that human thought that that human wants to talk to Ghost Guy in that world that is not that digital world that communcation was on.

“Uh, why?” Ghost Guy said back.

“Think about it. Fun!” Chara said back, back.

“But, I don’t own a car or anything.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just go to your location!” Chara said, in joy.

A various amount of words did pass by, and now I am going to skip past this part, a boring part in which Chara did “walk” to Ghost Guy’s shack. It took a various amount of days, but it did occur.

Chara did start praising Ghost Guy’s looks, his ways, his habits, but most importantly, that that human always fought for Chara on our digital world.

It was a various amount of days, until Chara did kiss Ghost Guy. Not on his mouth, but on a part adjoining his mouth. It was Chara’s turn to obtain praisings. Ghost Guy said how much Chara was good to him, how much Chara did favor him, and how much Chara fought for him on our digital world.

Naturally, what can only crop up from such a not-sound two-human union, is that both obtain inspiration to post off-topic post so much, that both obtain bans. This is strictly what did occur.

It was a sad day for both humans, but both did not stop. A mission to transmit both human’s amazing ability to obtain bans did start!


End file.
